


A Child, A Barista, and A Neighbor

by ohsnowbarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnowbarry/pseuds/ohsnowbarry
Summary: Taking care of his nephew was never in Baekhyun's plans, especially since he's only seen the kid in pictures. Falling in love with the kid's nanny was never in his plans either. But plans change everyday.





	A Child, A Barista, and A Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so while I was writing the story I had a playlist I would listen to, so I thought I would share it with you guys  
> 1\. Into the Fire - Eein McCarley  
> 2\. Saturn - Saturn  
> 3\. Such Great Height - Madi Diaz  
> 4\. All About Us - He Is We ft. Owl City  
> 5\. Diamonds - Madilyn Bailey  
> 6\. One Night - Christina Perri  
> 7\. Tonight (best you ever had) - John Legend  
> 8\. Beautiful Accident - Suho and Chen  
> 9\. Waiting Game - Parson James  
> 10\. Universe - EXO

It's three in the morning when Baekhyun wakes up to his phone ringing, he let's it ring a couple of more times, believing it's probably Chanyeol calling him about another dream he had. When it continues to ring, he picks it up, Chanyeol usually stops calling him if he doesn't pick up in four rings. "Hello," Baekhyun mumbles, hoping whoever is calling him gets the message and let's him go back to sleep.  
  
"Am I speaking with Byun Baekhyun," he hears a man say from the other line. That gets him to perk up a bit.  
  
"Yes," Baekhyun says, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Mr. Byun, I'm going to need you to come to the police station right now. There's been an accident, and your brother and sister in law were involve," the officer says, Baekhyun pretends he doesn't hear the sadness in his voice. "Your nephew is here with us and he needs you."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right over," Baekhyun says, panic floods his body. He quickly puts on some pants and grabs the first pair of shoes he sees. The drive to the station is only ten minutes away, but to Baekhyun it feels like an eternity. He drums his fingers on his knees the whole time he gives the lady behind the desk his information, he keeps checking if he can catch a glance of his brother and sister in law, but he is unsuccessful. His worst fear is proven right when a police officer comes out of a room and calls his name. Once he stands up the man gives his a sad smile. "No, please," Baekhyun's voice cracks, he feels lightheaded.  
  
"A drunk driver passed a red light, hitting the car your brother and sister in law were in. They died upon impact," the man says. "I'm so sorry for your loss," the man continues, sitting down beside Baekhyun as he buries his face in his hands.  
  
"Where are they?" Baekhyun feels like he is going to faint, not Baekbeom and Yerin, everyone but them.  
  
"They're down at the morgue. Would you like to go see them?"  
  
Baekhyun nods his head, following the officer with heavy feet. He's lead down some stairs and into a room where a lady stands writing down some things in her notebook, she turns towards the door when it opens. Baekhyun doesn't hear what the officer says to her, his eyes are glued on the two bodies in the tables, covered in a white blanket. "We'll give you some time with them, don't remove the blankets please," she says as she closes the door behind her.  
  
"Baekbeom," Baekhyun whispers. "You were the only one I had left," his hands reach out to touch his brother's face over the blanket. "You promised we would go out together when we were already old and wrinkly, you broke your promise idiot," Baekhyun chuckles, wiping away the tears that fall down his face. He turns to Yerin and closes his eyes, "you'll take care of him over there right? You'll get after him if he gets too cocky right? You were always so nice, even when people were assholes. Don't let him forget how much I love him okay, don't forget how much I love you too," he starts crying. "You two did so well, now go be with our parents Baeokbeom, tell them how much I miss them and how much I love them. Go be happy you two," Baekhyun kisses his fingers and presses them against his brother's and Yerin's foreheads over the blanket, moving towards the door, he looks back one more time before opening the door and leaving the room. He breaks down once the door closes, the officer is besides him in a second.  
  
"I know it hurts, but your nephew needs you right now. A social worker is with him at the moment, but he needs his uncle," the officer says. Baekhyun stops crying, staring up at the ceiling as he tries to regain his breath.  
  
"Where was he during the accident?"  
  
"He was with his nanny, she said your brother and sister in law were stuck at work for longer than they expected, and she stayed with him."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"No, he was asleep when we informed the nanny. We brought him here and called you immediately, he's still asleep," the officer informs Baekhyun. "He needs you now more than ever, go to him."  
  
Baekhyun gets up from the floor and follows the man to take him to his nephew. Baekhyun kneels besides the sleeping boy when he enters the room he is in, "Hyosoo, wake up, uncle Baekkie is here," Baekhyun manages to get out, Hyosoo wakes slowly, blinking his eyes several times before they settle on Baekhyun's face. Hyosoo opens his arms and allows Baekhyun to carry him, burying his little face against Baekhyun's neck.  
  
Hyosoo is barely three years old, Baekhyun doesn't see the kid as often as he would like, because his schedule at the café is all over the place. Hyosoo is smart, Baeokbeom used to send him videos of the kid singing along to whatever song was playing at the radio, he's smaller than other children his age, but Baeokbeom was also like that until he got a growth spurt. The barista clutches the kid tightly, kissing his head. The social worker gives him a small backpack containing some stuff for Hyosoo, and a car seat, she helps him strap Hyosoo in, the child squirms a little before continuing to sleep.  
  
Baekhyun has a little trouble balancing a sleeping Hyosoo and trying to keep the backpack from falling down his shoulder, it takes him a good ten minutes before he can enter the apartment building. His heart constricts when he hears Hyosoo call out for his parents while he sleeps. The barista carefully sets him down on the bed, leaving the door slightly ajar as he makes his way to the restroom. When the door closed behind him Baekhyun sits down on the floor, his head against the door as he silently cries himself dry, he doesn't want Hyosoo to hear him and get scared. He finds the floor comfortable enough to lay down and continue crying. He doesn't know how long he lasts like that, staring at the floor and crying, he can see light begin to seep into the bathroom from the window.  
  
Soft footsteps run down the hall, Baekhyun hears two shy knocks before pulling himself together. "I'm going Hyosoo," he says, washing his face and opening the door. He has a smile on his face that quickly turns into a frown when he sees his nephew looking up at him with glassy eyes. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" He asks as he kneels down to look at Hyosoo in the eyes.  
  
"I want mommy and daddy?" Hyosoo whispers before crying, Baekhyun almost has a heart attack, the wail that the kid let's out is loud.  
  
"Hey it's okay," Baekhyun tries to reassure Hyosoo, panicking when it only makes him cry even harder. He hope's his neighbor won't mind the noise because the walls aren't that thick. Hyosoo doesn't seem to care as he cries and cries, refusing to let Baekhyun carry him. It doesn't surprise the barista, he has seen the kid about five times in his whole life, and those fives times Baekbeom had taken Hyosoo to see him, Baekhyun never really went looking for him. He must've been so tired he even let Baekhyun carry him when Hyosoo ignored Baekhyun everytime he would see him.  
  
"Mommy?" the kid cries out, running through the apartment to check everywhere, Baekhyun's heart breaks. "Daddy?" Hyosoo seems to give up and sits down on the floor, Baekhyun joins him, he feels so tired, mentally and physically. Hyosoo stares at him with questioning eyes, Baekhyun knows he expects an answer as to why he woke up in his uncle's place without his parents. "Where are they?" Hyosoo asks after a while of crying, he has snot running down his nose, and his eyes look puffy with how hard he was crying. Baekhyun tries not to cringe when Hyosoo wipes his nose with his hand.  
  
"Daddy and mommy are sleeping Hyosoo-ah," Baekhyun finally says, running his hands through the kid's hair.  
  
"Let's wake them up," the kid says, sniffling.  
  
"We can't, someone put a spell on them, and now they can't wake up," he knows Hyosoo likes Disney movies, he has a picture that Baekbeom sent him of the child dressed up as Peter Pan for Halloween.  
  
"A true loves kiss?" Hyosoo perks up, puckering his lips a little, Baekhyun almost cries again.  
  
"No bud, this is something true loves kiss can't fix, not this time around," he smiles sadly, hoping Hyosoo doesn't ask anything else. "They're happy and save though, they are being kept somewhere they can't ever be hurt anymore," Baekhyun watches as Hyosoo tries to process what Baekhyun is trying to tell him, his lips pucker up in thought and flashes of Yerin pop into Baekhyun's head that he has to turn away from the kid.  
  
"Warm?" Hyosoo asks, looking at Baekhyun. "Happy?"  
  
The barista chuckles, it's November, of course Hyosoo is worried if his parents are being kept warm. "Yes, they are warm, and happy," Baekhyun says, smiling when Hyosoo seems to be happy with his answer. "You won't see them again Hyosoo-ah, because the people that are protecting them take their job very seriously. But they will always be right here," Baekhyun taps his chest, watching as Hyosoo mimics his gesture.  
  
"Heart?" Hyosoo asks.

"Yes, they will always be in your heart," the child nods, getting up from the floor and moving to the bedroom. Baekhyun takes a couple of minutes until he enters the room, he finds Hyosoo laying down while hugging the blanket tightly, mumbling _heart_ over and over again. The barista carefully gets under the covers with the child and starts to hum the lullaby he knows Yerin would always sing to him. Hyosoo falls asleep right away, his mouth slightly open. Baekhyun follows quickly, letting sleep envelope him as his mind tries to process everything.  
  
***  
  
Baekhyun wakes up a couple hours later, he looks to his side and finds Hyosoo still fast asleep.  
  
The barista quietly exists the room, tiptoeing to grab his phone. He quickly calls Chanyeol, "Yeol, I need a whole week off," he says as soon as the latter answers the phone. Chanyeol and him have been best friends since Baekhyun helped Chanyeol save a puppy from a river. That happened when they were both twelve, and they've been best friends ever since. Chanyeol also happens to be his boss, his friend opened up café _Exodus_ about two years ago and Baekhyun has been working there ever since.  
  
"What happened?" Chanyeols asks, Baekhyun knows he has his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It's rare when Baekhyun asks for a day off.  
  
"Baekbeom and Yerin had an accident earlier today," Baekhyun hears his voice crack. "They died."  
  
"Baek," Chanyeol whispers. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't, don't start to cry because I have a three year old in my bedroom, and I don't want to break down in front of him. So pull it together Park Chanyeol and don't cry," Baekhyun says, wiping away the tears that managed to get out.  
  
"Okay," he hears Chanyeol sniffling. "I'll be right over," his friend adds.  
  
"No, Chan-"  
  
"Don't tell me I can't go to you right now because I will punch you. I am your best friend Baekhyun, therefore I should be there with you right now. I will close up the shop for the next two days so I can be there for you," Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol moving around on the other line. "I also cared for Baekbeom and Yerin, so I will be there in ten minutes." With that his friend hangs up, the barista smiles weakly.  
  
He carefully gets up from the couch and loves to the kitchen, he prepares Hyosoo something light to eat.  
  
Chanyeol arrives just when he said he would, letting himself in with the key Baekhyun gave him a while ago. The first thing he does upon entering the apartment is rush up to Baekhyun and hug him. The barista wraps his arms around his friend and let's out a sigh, feeling comforted for a moment.  
  
"Where's Hyosoo?"  
  
"Bedroom, I don't want to wake him up."  
  
"Actually, can you stay here with him? I need to go and get some things done before the funeral," Baekhyun whispers the last part. He doesn't want to think about burying his family, but he can't put it off.  
  
"Yeah, go take care of everything. Hyosoo and I will be fine here," Chanyeol let's him go, and Baekhyun quickly changes into some clothes. The barista stares at Hyosoo for a couple of seconds before leaving the apartment. As soon as the fresh air hits his face, he let's out a sigh, his body feeling heavy.  
  
Baekhyun had just finished grabbing some of Hyosoo's stuff from his brother's place, which was painful to say the least, when he gets a phone call from their family lawyer. "I'm not selling the house Taeyeon, no matter how much money they give you for it, I won't do it," Baekhyun sighs, his brother had a really good house and a lot of people wanted it, but Baekhyun won't do it.  
  
"I'm not calling about the house Baek, come down to the office so we can talk," Taeyeon says, hanging up before Baekhyun can even give her a response. Baekhyun knows he has no other option, so he drives to Taeyeon's office, the guy behind the desk leads him to the lawyer quickly.  
  
Kim Taeyeon sits in her desk, reading some documents and looking just as pretty as she did the last time Baekhyun saw her, when he got into a bar fight. Baekhyun's heart jumps a little when she meets his gaze. They dated back in high school for a year, she was a senior and he was just a freshman. He broke it off, because he knew he had no chance competing with college boys, they ended in good terms.

"Sit down Baek, we have to discuss some things," she gestures to the chair in front of her, Baekhyun reluctantly sits down. "Baekbeom and Yerin wrote a will a couple of months ago. I oversaw the whole thing, and there are some things you need to know," Taeyeon hands him the paper, smiling sadly.  
  
"They probably left me their couch, I love that thing, it's comfy," he joked, willing himself to read the document. There's nothing big, Baekhyun looks over everything. The deed to the house is under his name now, the money Baeokbeom and Yerin had in the bank saved up is now being transferred to his account. He doesn't know why, shouldn't they be giving that money to the person responsible for Hyosoo? He continues reading until he gets to the last page.  
  
There in big bold letters is written that **Byun Baekhyun is the legal guardian of Byun Hyosoo in case something were to happen to his parents**. Baekhyun is frozen.  
  
"I think you gave me the wrong papers because there is no way in hell that Baekbeom and Yerin just left me in charge of their kid," Baekhyun laughs, trying to give Taeyeon the papers back, she refuses.  
  
"They are the right papers."  
  
Baekhyun chuckles again, it has to be a joke, Baekhyun can barely take care of himself let alone a three year old.  
  
"You're kidding right, Taeyeon I'm living in a small apartment," he says. "I know Yerin has some family in the states, they can give Hyosoo a much better life than I can."  
  
"They chose you Baek," Taeyeon sighs.  
  
Baekhyun stares at her like she lost her mind. Baekhyun is not ready to be the legal guardian of Hyosoo, Baekbeom and Yerin knew this. He's the uncle that sees the child every holiday for two days and then leaves. He's the uncle that sends the kid ten dollars for his birthday. He's not the uncle that you let have guardianship over your kid.  
  
He knew his brother was an idiot, but this is taking it to another level, he though Yerin was the brains of that relationship, but apparently she was out of her mind for even considering Baekhyun.  
  
"They left a letter for you," Taeyeon hands his an envelope inscribed with the words _For Baekhyun_ in it. "I'll give you some privacy," she gets up and leaves the room. Baekhyun opens the letter:  
  
_Dear Baekhyun,_  
_If you're reading this then it means that something happened to Yerin and I. Either we stole a bank and fed every poor person in Korea, and we got sent to jail, or we are simply dead. I'm guessing you already read the will, which is why you are reading this letter. I know what you are probably thinking, 'my brother and wife are both idiots, leaving me in charge of their kid when I can barely take care of myself,' but Baekhyun there is no one else in the world that we trust to take care of Hyosoo. Remember when mom and dad died, and all of a sudden it was just you and me. You were ten when that happened, and I was eighteen. I remember you crying and crying, Baekhyun my heart would break everytime I heard you cry. So I promised myself and you that I was going to take care of you even if it was the last thing I did. And I would like to believe that I kept that promise really well. Now I need you to make a promise to me, take care of Hyosoo Baekhyun. He needs his uncle right now, so I need you to promise me that you will take care of my son the way I took care of you. Please Baek, please. I know you think you aren't capable, but I need you to try and be there for my son, I trust you Baek. Now Yerin wants to write something down (she is whining in my ear to pass her the pen)._  
  
_Hey Baek, this is me Yerin. I just want to tell you some things about Hyosoo. Okay, so he doesn't like pineapple, so don't give him any because he will ignore you for the rest of the day. He likes to cuddle when it rains, rain makes him sleepy so remember to sleep with him during those days. He gets sick easily, so always have medicine in hand. Especially during the cold months, bundle him up in two jackets, because just like your brother he gets really cold, so also have a blanket with you at all times. He loves green apples, cut them up in pieces and give some to him. And the most important thing is, don't let him forget us. I know he is young and he may not remember us very well when he grows up, but you have to promise me that you will tell him all about us okay. Tell him about what a silly man his father was. Tell him about how amazing his mother was, okay. Promise me Baek, promise me you will not let him forget us. Tell him we love him so much and are so happy to have spent three amazing years with him, tell him we miss him everyday. I love you and Hyosoo okay._  
  
_Well little brother, I guess this is goodbye. Just wait until I see mom and dad again, I will tell them about that time you almost got a girl pregnant. Just kidding, I'll tell them what an amazing guy you are, they will be so proud of you. I am proud of you too you know, I'm proud of you baby brother. Now kiss my son for me and Yerin. I love you._  
  
_Love, Byun Baekbeom and Yerin._  
  
Baekhyun cries, hugging the letter closely to his chest. "I promise," he croaks out, wiping his eyes as he folds the letter. Taeyeon comes back a couple of minutes later, she tells him about some paper that he has to sign and he does without hesitation.  
  
"I know you don't want to think about selling the house, but Baekhyun you are now in charge of a child, that will cost you money," Taeyeon sighs.

Baekhyun hesitates, he doesn't want to sell his brother's house, but now he has to think about what Hyosoo might need. "Put it in the market, call me when a good offer comes," Baekhyun gets up, taking the letter and some papers with him.  
  
***  
He takes a week off from work, the funeral was small. Hyosoo was fussy the whole time, not liking that he had to sit down for a long time. He didn't know what was going on, and Baekhyun was glad that he was still so small. Hyosoo got to spend two days with Yerin's cousin, Kim Sojung, who came for the funeral and stayed in Seoul for two days.  
  
Baekhyun got things done during those two days that Hyosoo was out of the apartment with the help of Chanyeol. Most of his brother's and Yerin's stuff was put into storage, while most of Hyosoo's stuff was moved into the room Baekhyun had unoccupied in the apartment.  
  
***  
So now here he is, watching cartoons with Hyosoo who is curled up in his side, laughing and pulling the blanket, he dragged out of his bed, higher up his little body. It's not as hard as Baekhyun thought it would be raising a kid, though there are some times Hyosoo stares at him with a sort of glare, but besides that he is a pretty chilled out kid. Baekhyun still gets scared when Hyosoo cries whenever Baekhyun doesn't buy him something he wants, or makes him go to bed early.  
  
The problem Baekhyun is facing is the fact that he returns back to work in two days and he still doesn't know what he is going to do with Hyosoo while he works. Chanyeol told him that he can take him to the café, but Hyosoo gets bored easily, and he doesn't want his nephew causing a ruckus in a place where people go to relax. He tried to get a nanny, but Hyosoo's old nanny is in China on a scholarship, so she is out of the question. He thinks about looking into some agencies, but everytime he tries talking about it with Hyosoo he ignores the topic, running into his room to play with some toys.  
  
"I want to go to the park," Hyosoo says, a pudgy finger poking at his sandwhich.  
  
"It's cold outside, so you will have to wear warm clothes," Baekhyun says, getting up from the couch and moving towards the kid's room. Hyosoo follows after him.  
  
Half an hour later Baekhyun is in the park across from his apartment complex, a blanket in on hand while the other one is being held by tiny fingers. Hyosoo immediately let's go of his hand when he spots a couple of kids playing around in the grass. "Be careful," Baekhyun half screams when he sees Hyosoo trip on his own two feet and fall down. He gets up easily and joins the kids.  
  
Baekhyun turns to his side when he hears the sound of a guitar being played on the bench beside him. He sucks in his breath when he catches a glimpse of the man sitting on the bench. He looks ethereal, his eyes closed as his fingers pluck on the strings of his guitar. Even though he isn't facing Baekhyun, the barista can tell he is handsome.  
  
Soft brown eyes meet his when the stranger opens his eyes and stares right at Baekhyun, the barista shyly looks towards his nephew, who is playing tag while laughing. When he glances back at the stranger he finds the other man staring at him with a faint smile playing on his lips, he politely bows his head before going back to play his guitar. Baekhyun blames the pink in his cheeks on the coldness.  
  
Hyosoo is tired when he finishes playing, letting Baekhyun pick him up in his arms without much of a fuss. The barista throws the stranger one last look before leaving the park.  
  
The doors of the elevator are about to close when he hears someone scream to _hold the doors_. His eyes widen he sees the person enter the elevator is the same man from the park. He almost drops Hyosoo, who is asleep, when the man smiles at him and gives him a shy _thank you_.  
  
"I'm Yixing," the stranger says, smiling prettily at Baekhyun, a small dimple digging a hole in his pretty face. Baekhyun forgets his words for a few seconds.  
  
"Um, Baekhyun," he answers awkwardly.  
  
"And who's that little guy?" Yixing asks, holding his guitar closer.  
  
"Hyosoo, he's my nephew," Baekhyun says as he shifts Hyosoo in his arms so he will be more comfortable. The child let's out a small whine. Yixing smiles at him before the door that leads to his apartment open. Baekhyun is surprised when Yixing gets out at the same time he does, he's even more surprised when he sees that Yixing is following him. The surprise in his face must be evident in his face because Yixing chuckles a little when Baekhyun finds out that he is his neighbor.  
  
"You're my neighbor!" Baekhyun half screams, earning himself a groan from a sleeping Hyosoo, he quickly shushes him.  
  
Yixing giggles, and Baekhyun thinks that is the cutest sound to ever exist.  
  
"Yes, you have a really nice singing voice by the way," Yixing says, Baekhyun thinks he imagines the blush that colors his cheeks.  
  
"Thanks," Baekhyun blushes. He knows he should say goodbye and put Hyosoo down to nap, but Yixing is enticing in so many ways. He watches as Yixing fiddles with his keys, mumbling words in Chinese. "Would you like to come inside for some hot chocolate or something, you know, to get to know each other and stuff," Baekhyun mumbles shyly. He doesn't know why he even asked.  
  
"Sure," Yixing answers, and when Baekhyun looks up to look at the man he manages to catch a glimpse of a smile on the mans face. "I'll be over in a minute, I just have to put my guitar away," Yixing says as he enters his apartment. If he wasn't holding a sleeping Hyosoo in his arms, Baekhyun would've fist pumped the air.  
  
"Hey, come in," Baekhyun whispers, afraid that Hyosoo will wake up from his nap. Yixing gives him a shy smile before entering the apartment. "I just finished making your hot chocolate, so it should be warm," Yixing sits down in the couch, looking around the room as Baekhyun hands him his mug.  
  
"I can't believe I've never met you and I've been living here for over a year already," Yixing chuckles, taking a sip from his chocolate.

"Well, I work at a coffee shop a couple of blocks away, and when I'm not at work then I'm catching up on my sleep," the barista chuckles. "And now I take care of a three year old who thinks he knows everything."  
  
"Is he staying with you for a while?" Yixing asks, his head tilted to the side, which Baekhyun finds adorable for some reason.  
  
"Um, no. My brother and his wife passed away a week ago, and I got guardianship over him," Baekhyun says, taking a sip from his own mug.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yixing whispers, reaching over to squeeze one of Baekhyun's hands, the barista finds it strangely comforting.  
  
"I don't like to talk about it, especially when Hyosoo is right in the other room. So how about we change the subject?"  
  
"It's fine," Yixing smiles. During their conversation Baekhyun finds out a couple of things about his neighbor. Like how Yixing is a year older than him, he was born in Changsha, China, he moved to Beijing when he was twelve and lived there up until two years ago when he decided to move to Seoul. He used to share an apartment with his bestfriend and his bestfriend's girlfriend until they got married and Yixing had to find a new place. He works at a small bookstore that his friend owns, there he teaches kids how to play the guitar and various other instruments.  
  
Baekhyun also finds out personal things about Yixing that the elder doesn't seem to notice. The barista finds out how everytime he mentions one of his students he puffs out his chest a little to show how proud of them he is. Or how Yixing tends to drum his fingers against his knees everytime he takes a while to think about what other question he can ask Baekhyun. How the elder has different kinds of laugh that have Baekhyun so endeared.  
  
The barista shares stuff about himself with Yixing, he tells him about Chanyeol and the coffee shop he works at. He tells him about how scared he is of taking care of a child. Or how scared he is that he will somehow mess up and Hyosoo somehow turn out bad. Yixing reassures with small smiles and warm hands.  
  
Baekhyun hasn't felt this way about another person since his last relationship.  
  
They both turn around when they hear a door open and small footsteps in the hardwood floor. Hyosoo comes out of his room, dragging a blanket behind him. He shyly stares at Yixing as he makes his way towards Baekhyun and climbs into his lap.  
  
"Hey there buddy," Yixing says, his dimple deepening when Hyosoo smiles at him a little.  
  
"You have a hole in your cheek," Hyosoo giggles, poking at his own cheek to tell Yixing where it is.  
  
"I do? Where?" Yixing asks dramatically, pulling another giggle from Hyosoo.  
  
"Here," the child continues poking his own cheek, trying to show Yixing where he has the hole.  
  
Yixing continues poking his own cheek, missing his dimple on purpose.  
  
"You're silly," Hyosoo says, he carefully removes himself Baekhyun's lap and makes his way towards Yixing. He stops and gently pokes the elder's cheek, causing Yixing to smile and ruffle Hyosoo's hair.  
  
Baekhyun watches the whole thing with a fond look on his face.  
  
After a while Hyosoo starts to be more confident and asks Yixing to play dinosaurs with him. To Baekhyun's surprise Yixing states that he wanted to play a dinosaur in one of the Jurassic Park movies, Hyosoo and Baekhyun both laugh. After making sure Hyosoo will be okay being left alone with Yixing, Baekhyun moves to the kitchen to wash the mugs.  
  
A small smile appears in his face when he hears Hyosoo laugh loud, he can already picture his smiling face.  
  
Hyosoo is shy around grown ups, but he gets along well with kids his own age. It took Baekhyun a whole day to get Hyosoo to let him carry him, so he's a little surprised when he enter the living room to find Yixing carrying a well behaved Hyosoo. The kid rests his head shyly on Yixing's shoulder, testing the waters to see if Yixing would be uncomfortable with it. When the elder doesn't move away, then Hyosoo wraps his little chubby arms around Yixing's neck.  
  
"Oh, hey Baek," Yixing smiles at him when he notices him standing in the doorway. The use of the nickname has Baekhyun blushing for some reason.  
  
"Yixing promised to write me a song about dinosaurs," Hyosoo says excitedly, bouncing a little in the elder's arms.  
  
"Is that so," Baekhyun says, smiling when Hyosoo goes on about what the song will say and about what dinosaurs Yixing is going to talk about. His vocabulary is good for a three year old, he still doesn't say some words when he tries to make big sentences, but Baekhyun is still so proud of him.  
  
Hyosoo is trying to pick which toy he wants to give Yixing when the elder asks him who is going to be talking care of him when Baekhyun goes back to work.  
  
"That part I haven't figured out myself, his last nanny is in China on a scholarship, and I haven't had the time to look for a new one."  
  
"Well, how about me?" Yixing asks. Baekhyun laughs, Yixing can't be serious, he works.  
  
"You're kidding right," Baekhyun chuckles.  
  
"No, look the place I work at is close by and Junmyeon is a really nice guy. He'll let me bring Hyosoo with me to work, plus I can teach him something about music," Yixing says, trying to convince Baekhyun. "I know you just met me, but I'm great with kids. The one's I teach all like me, and they don't just like me because I bring them cookies everyday, they like me because I'm great with kids."  
  
"I don't have a lot of money, and the money his parents left me is for an emergency."  
  
"I don't care about the money, pay me how much you want, or don't pay me at all," Yixing moves his hands in the air. "Look I just want to help, and if you feel weird about not paying me then how about you just pay me with pizza every other day."  
  
Baekhyun stares at Yixing and Hyosoo, who is still debating over which toy he wants to give up.  
  
"Hey, Hyosoo-ah, would you like Yixing to take care of you?" Baekhyun asks, getting the attention of the kid.  
  
Hyosoo nods, smiling before going back to picking a toy. He shoves a toy car onto Yixing's hands, smiling at the elder as he goes back to playing.  
  
"Fine," Baekhyun sighs, watching as Yixing smiles back at him. He's grown used to having Hyosoo with him every single minute of the day that now the thought of him not being there is weird. "Are you sure your boss won't mind?"  
  
"I'm sure Baekhyun, plus Junmyeon owns me a favor so he won't mind," Yixing gives him this smile that has Baekhyun agreeing.  
  
He would've asked the elder to stay for dinner, but Yixing got a phone call that required him to leave. After agreeing at what time he should be over to pick Hyosoo up, he leaves.  
  
Hyosoo climbs back onto Baekhyun's lap, shoving his little head in the space between the barista's neck and shoulder, he doesn't care that Baekhyun is uncomfortable. Some kids show is playing, but Baekhyun can only think about Yixing's smile.  
  
He quickly shakes his head to remove any thoughts about the elder from his head, he can't fall for his nephew's new nanny.  
  
***  
  
Having Hyosoo in his life makes him develop a routine, it's been a month and his days consist of going to work, coming back home to find Yixing and Hyosoo in his living room playing around, bathing and feeding himself and nephew, and going to bed. Then he repeats everything the next day.  
  
Yixing has been a great help, Hyosoo seems to adore him, sometimes crying when Yixing has to go back to him own apartment. The elder gets out of work earlier than Baekhyun, so he spends the rest of the time playing with Hyosoo in Baekhyun's apartment.  
  
There are times when Baekhyun finds himself panicking, thinking that he has done something wrong. But it only takes one phone call to Yixing and the elder comes rushing in with the key Baekhyun gave him a while ago.  
  
The elder's soft smiles and reassuring pats on his arm help, although Hyosoo is a good child he still has his days where he likes to give Baekhyun a hard time.  
  
Today is one of those days. Hyosoo refuses to get out of bed, ignoring Baekhyun when he tries to wake him up. He refuses to get dressed himself, or feed himself. Leaving Baekhyun to do everything for him.  
  
Yixing is already knocking on the door, before Hyosoo is even finished eating. "Come on in, I'm having trouble with Hyosoo today," Baekhyun sighs, leading Yixing where he left Hyosoo sitting down in his high chair with a plate of fruits in front of him.  
  
"Hey there buddy, what are you eating today?" Yixing asks in his sweet voice, chuckling when Hyosoo ignores him.  
  
"He's been like this all morning, I tried bribing him with chocolate, but he continued to ignore me."  
  
"Baekhyun, you can't try giving him chocolate when he won't listen," Yixing says, playfully glaring at the barista who ignores him, Hyosoo starts smashing his fruit.  
  
"Hyosoo, finish your breakfast. Yixing has to get to work," the younger says, sighing for the tenth time that morning.  
  
"I don't want to," Hyosoo says, pouting and struggling to get himself out of his highchair, Baekhyun sighs again.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Yixing, oh so patient, asks.  
  
"No," Hyosoo says, whining when he can't escape his prison chair. He makes grabby hands at Yixing who carries him without a problem. Hyosoo runs to his room as soon as his feet touch the ground.  
  
"Go to work Xing, I'll call Chanyeol and tell him I can't make it in today," the barista says, already pulling out his phone to call his best friend.  
  
"No, I'll go talk to him, maybe he'll tell me something. Sometimes kids don't open up to their family members," Yixing says, he doesn't wait for an answer as he moves to follow Hyosoo. "Knock, knock, can I come in." 

"No," Hyosoo screams from the other side of the door, Baekhyun can picture him pouting.  
  
"This is no way for a dinosaur slayer to behave Hyosoo," Yixing tries to sound angry, but his voice is just too soft and warm that Baekhyun can't help but chuckle at him.  
  
It works though, Hyosoo opens the door enough to let Yixing in, the elder gives Baekhyun two thumbs up before entering the room. Baekhyun awkwardly stands outside the room, debating whether or not to eavesdrop. He ends up going to the kitchen, if Hyosoo wants to tell him something then he'll tell him.  
  
Yixing comes out twenty minutes later with a solemn look on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"He misses his parents Baek, he cried for a while, so I stayed there comforting him, but I think he needs you," the elder smiles sadly at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call Chanyeol and tell him I'm not going to work today."  
  
"I'll do the same, Sehun can take over me for the day," Yixing says, pulling out his phone.  
  
"Yixing, you don't have to do that, go to work. We'll be fine."  
  
"Hey, you both need someone right now, so you can try to kick me out, but I'm not leaving okay," there's a look of determination on Yixing's face. Baekhyun smiles at him gratefully.  
  
"Hey bud, Yixing and I were thinking about staying in and watching Disney movies all day. Do you want to join us?" Hyosoo is laying down in his bed, playing with his favorite blanket, when Baekhyun enters his room. The barista's heart breaks when he hears sniffles.  
  
"Yeah," the child whispers, rubbing his eyes. "Can we watch Peter Pan first?"  
  
"We can watch whatever you want, come on," Hyosoo climbs off his bed, making his way towards Baekhyun, who is kneeling down on the floor. The barista picks him up in his arms, holding him close as he wills himself not to cry in front of the child.  
  
Yixing is waiting for them on the couch. It feels strangely domestic the way Hyosoo reaches for Yixing, the way Yixing lights up whenever Hyosoo plays with his hair. It feels weird, but Baekhyun isn't complaining, not when he hears Hyosoo laugh genuinely for the first time that whole morning. Not when Yixing is laughing with his head thrown to the back, his laugh resonating through the whole apartment.  
  
Hyosoo is snuggled up between the two men, engrossed in the movie, letting out soft giggles. Baekhyun runs his hand through the kid's hair, smiling when he leans into the touch like a puppy.  
  
"You're a good uncle you know," the elder whispers, shutting up when Hyosoo shushes him. "This little man here is always bragging to the kids about what a cool uncle you are," Hyosoo shushes Yixing again, making Baekhyun laugh.  
  
"Be quiet uncle Yixing," Hyosoo says, climbing onto Yixing's lap to cover his mouth, Baekhyun watches as Yixing melts when he hears the sentiment.  
  
"See, _uncle_ Yixing, shush," the barista mocks the elder, laughing when Yixing glares at him.  
  
"Be quiet uncle Baekhyun, be quiet," Hyosoo whines, his cheeks puffing out. His chubby hand is still pressed against Yixing's mouth, but he can tell the elder is chuckling. Hyosoo gives him a pointed glare, when Baekhyun opens his mouth to retaliate, that shuts up the barista.  
  
The trio continue watching movie after movie, Hyosoo having to shut up the two adults when they become too rowdy.

Chanyeol drops by for a couple of minutes to check up on Baekhyun and Hyosoo, meeting Yixing for the first time. Yixing is nice and caring and warm, so it isn't a surprise when after two minutes of meeting Chanyeol, Yixing is already joking and laughing with Chanyeol. It would be a lie if Baekhyun said that he wasn't glad Yixing was getting along with his best friend.  
  
Hyosoo has long abandoned watching The Little Mermaid to play with apparently his two favorite uncles, Baekhyun doesn't know when exactly he started calling Chanyeol and Yixing uncle, but he's not complaining. After what Hyosoo has gone through, Baekhyun is happy to see him laughing and smiling.  
  
"Okay, uncle Chanyeol has to go now and we have a movie to finish," Baekhyun says, pulling a complaining Chanyeol up from the floor. With a promise of coming to play with Hyosoo some other time, Chanyeol leaves.  
  
Thankfully Chanyeol was a good friend that he dropped off food. Hyosoo is stuffing his face with tteokbokki, picking some up with his hand.  
  
Baekhyun fusses over him, trying to clean his mouth and hands, "I'm clean," Hyosoo whines, pulling his face away from Baekhyun's hold.  
  
Yixing doesn't complain when Hyosoo pats his cheeks, or when he asks to be carried on his shoulders, Yixing takes everything with stride and something in Baekhyun's heart shifts.  
  
The two of them shower a playful Hyosoo after dinner. Yixing takes over drying and changing Hyosoo, while Baekhyun takes over reading him a story, leaving the door a little open in case he gets scared.  
  
"Thank you, for today. I know he misses them, but he doesn't tell me anything because he doesn't want me to feel bad. And he clearly adores you, so what I'm trying to say is thank you, really thank you," Baekhyun sighs, looking at the elder who is watching him with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I'm not just Hyosoo's nanny Baek, I like to believe that I am now your friend. You're right he does miss them, but I know you miss them too, and if you ever need to talk or let everything out with someone I would like you to know that I am there for you," Baekhyun doesn't know what to do when the elder steps closer to wrap him in a hug. He awkwardly stands there with his arms on his side, until Yixing chuckles in his ear and grabs both of Baekhyun's arms and wraps them around his torso.  
  
Baekhyun pretends he isn't physically melting in the elder's arms, letting out a sigh as he buries his face on Yixing's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
Apparently becoming friends with Yixing means seeing the elder daily, Baekhyun used to see him everyday already, but now Baekhyun sees him even on the weekends.  
  
Yixing let's himself into the apartment at the early hours of the day when both Baekhyun and Hyosoo are too sleepy to function screaming "wake up people, breakfast is not going to cook itself." He then proceeds to cook everything while Baekhyun and Hyosoo catch a couple of minutes of sleep on the couch.  
  
Also, becoming Yixing's friend means getting his ass smacked or patted everytime he passes by the elder. Baekhyun isn't complaining, he does happen to have a great ass, but it's starting to complain from being groped too much. He's even had to apply vaseline at some point, he's not going to tell Yixing to stop it, because it's been months since he last had anything going near his ass. It's good having his ass given some attention.  
  
Hyosoo is elated though, he even asks for the elder when he isn't around. The good thing is that it doesn't take a simple _Yixing_ being yelled through the wall to get the elder to come rushing through the door.

Chanyeol likes to tease him everytime he sees him about his new _boyfriend_. Baekhyun may have retaliated by telling Kyungsoo, Chanyeol's long time crush, about his friend's obsession with anything rilakkuma.  
  
That made Chanyeol shut up for a whole week. Until Yixing made him a surprise visit, with Hyosoo in tow, at the coffee shop. That made Chanyeol continue mocking him nonstop.  
  
"So, how's the domestic life treating you?" His friend asks him one day while Baekhyun attempts to stay awake.  
  
"What are you going on about now?" Baekhyun is more asleep than awake, Hyosoo had refused to sleep early last night, because according to him he was a _big boy who could stay awake the whole night_. That caused Baekhyun to stay up with him, he lasted until two in the morning before passing out, but Baekhyun still lost valuable sleeping time.  
  
"You know, domestic life," Chanyeol says that like Baekhyun is suppose to know what he is talking about. "You know, you have a boyfriend who helps take care of your nephew. You guys practically live together," his friend says, moving his hands around like if that'll help Baekhyun understand what he is saying.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes boyfriend, the one who has a dimple, and black hair that is shaved on his sides, he helps take care of your nephew," Chanyeol says, Baekhyun is still confused. "Yixing you moron, Yixing's your boyfriend," Chanyeol says, exasperated.  
  
"Yixing is _not_ my boyfriend," Baekhyun says, staring at Chanyeol like he just lost his mind.  
  
"Oh, but he is. You see since my love life is currently under development, I have had time to investigate yours," Chanyeol looks like he is about to read him a book and Baekhyun immediately regrets befriending Chanyeol all those years ago. "Evidence A, Yixing is your boyfriend because the guy practically lives with you, he i-"  
  
"Yixing does _not_ live with me," Baekhyun interrupts his friend.  
  
"Hey stop interrupting before I call your boyfriend and tell him your being rude," Chanyeol shushes him when Baekhyun is about to interrupt him again. "As I was saying, he is always at your house. Do you want to know how I know this? Fine I'll tell you," Chanyeol says, even though Baekhyun wasn't even going to answer that question. "I know this because there was one night I was out of milk, I knew you had some, so I went to your place instead of going to the market. When I knocked on your door I was surprised to find Yixing answering the door in his pajamas. Coincidence, I think not. When I asked him where you were he said, and I quote ' _he is sleeping, but come in and get whatever you need_.' Explain to me, why your neighbor/nanny, was answering your door at twelve in the night, in his pajamas, looking like he had just woken up himself, and telling me you were asleep."  
  
"Hyosoo was sick that night you idiot, he had a cold, and Yixing wanted to stay to make sure he was okay during the night. He slept on the couch," Baekhyun says without missing a beat.  
  
"I'll believe you this time," Chanyeol says like he doesn't believe Baekhyun at all. "Evidence B, whenever he smiles I see the way your eyes shine, it's like his laughter causes flowers to bloom or something. It's pretty gross the way you stare at him if you ask me."  
  
"Oh please, whenever I as so much mention Kyungsoo your face flushes and you start to stutter," Baekhyun defends himself, maybe he does think that Yixing has the cutest laugh to ever exist. Maybe he makes it his mission to make Yixing laugh atleast ten times a day, but that doesn't mean he has a crush on him, or that Yixing is his boyfriend for that matter.

"Hey, this is not about me, stop trying to change the subject. Last, but not least, I paid Hyosoo with ice cream to tell me everything he knew about you and Yixing and he said with his mouth stuffed of ice cream ' _uncle Baekhyun loves uncle Yixing._ ' I rest my case, Yixing is totally your boyfriend," Chanyeol looks satisfied, like he just won an argument that was never there to begin with.  
  
"Okay, maybe I do like him a little bit, but it's not like I can act on it," Baekhyun says, sighing.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Yixing is Hyosoo's nanny, and the kid likes him a lot. If things were to not go as planned, then Yixing will probably quit, and Hyosoo would be sad, and I can't have that. So, my feelings for Yixing will never come out."  
  
"I fail to see the problem," Chanyeol says, staring at Baekhyun. "Look, I've only ever really talked to Yixing like three times, but he looks like a really nice guy. If things were to not turn out like you wanted them to turn out, I'm pretty sure he would not quit. Besides I've seen the way he looks at you when you act a mess, so he has it just as bad as you have it," with that Chanyeol leaves to make Baekhyun think about everything.  
  
***  
  
It's a couple of weeks since Chanyeol and him had that conversation about Yixing, and Baekhyun can't seem to shake it off.  
  
He finds himself staring at Yixing more than usual, making the elder question him if he has anything on his face.  
  
He knows he has it bad when Yixing sneezes and Baekhyun almost coos.  
  
Baekhyun decides to pay Yixing and Hyosoo a visit at the bookstore, paying a little more attention to the way his hair looks than usual. A nice looking man stares at him from behind a counter, tilting his head a little when Baekhyun seems lost.  
  
"Do you need help? You seem a little lost," the guy asks, chuckling when Baekhyun gets startled.  
  
"Yeah, um, I'm looking for Yixing and my nephew Hyosoo," Baekhyun says, his hands sweating.  
  
The guys eyes light up, "ah, you must be Baekhyun," he moves from behind the counter to stand in front of a very nervous Baekhyun. "I'm Jongin," he smiles sweetly, extending his hand for Baekhyun to take.  
  
The barista hopes his hand isn't clammy when he shakes it. "The dancer, Yixing talks about you, Sehun, and Junmyeon a lot, he says you look like a bear."  
  
"Jokes on him because bears are cute," Jongin pouts. "Anyways, they're behind that door," Jongin point at a door a couple of steps away from them, if Baekhyun focuses he can hear the ruckus from behind it. "By the way, Hyosoo is the cutest kid ever, he always helps me around here whenever Yixing is lazy and doesn't help," Jongin says before returning to his place behind the counter.  
  
Baekhyun debates whether or not to knock, he decides to be respectful and knock. Yixing is the one who opens the door, looking distressed.  
  
"Baekhyun, I have never been so glad to see someone in my life," the elder says as he pulls him into the room. There are about twelve kids in the room, and they are running everywhere, playing whatever instrument they have in their tiny, chubby hands. Baekhyun spots Hyosoo in a corner with another kid, playing the drums. His heart constricts, and a smile blooms in his lips. "Jongin thought it would be funny to give them sugar, and now I can't get them under control. I think someone swallowed paper."  
  
Baekhyun watches as Yixing tries to remove a crayon from going into a kids mouth, "no, Stella, you can't eat that it's poison!" Baekhyun has to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Uncle Baekkie!" Hyosoo screams like a hyena, running into Baekhyun's leg when he finally spots his uncle. The barista picks him up and is attacked with kisses from his nephew, Yixing is still trying to talk Stella out from eating the crayon.  
  
"Are you having fun Hyosoo?" Baekhyun asks, returning kisses to his nephew, who squirms away.  
  
"Yes, Renjunnie and I created a song, come and hear it," Hyosoo says, removing himself from Baekhyun's arms and drags his uncle towards the kid he was playing the drums with earlier. "Renjun, this is my uncle Baekkie, say hi," he stands proudly next to Baekhyun, smiling at his friend as the kid says hi.  
  
Baekhyun sits through a long minute of listening to his nephew and his friend attempt to play the drums, and sing something about dragonflies and butterflies, it's not that he's bias, but that is the best composition Baekhyun has ever heard.  
  
"Kids, listen up, if you all behave I promise I will buy you all those gummy candies that I know you all love!" Yixing screams above all the noise, he goes unheard, the kids continue to make a ruckus. Baekhyun watches as Yixing pouts, and kneels down next to a little girl who whispers something shyly in his ear.  
  
The elder picks the girl up, walking towards Baekhyun, "little Mia here has to use the bathroom, so please keep an eye on these little monsters and make sure they don't hurt each other, thanks," he leaves before Baekhyun can say no. As the barista looks around the room he notices small tables that are for the kids. Each one has a couple of coloring books and crayons in the middle, they are drawn and colored on, but it just adds to cuteness of the whole room.  
  
It's a decent space, it looks smaller because there is a mess, but Baekhyun is sure that when all the kids are in their best behavior the room is a decent size. Cubbies and coat hangers align the walls. Tiny book shelves are also there, but most importantly Baekhyun takes in all the musical instruments. He's smsure the kids don't know how to play all of them, but he watches as they pick them all up and play them with all their might.  
  
"I'm back, nothing happened right?" Yixing comes back, putting Mia back on the floor and watching her run back to her friend who welcomes her back with hugs.  
  
"Nope, they are still making noise," Baekhyun smiles at Yixing, watching as the elder stares at the kids with fondness.  
  
Baekhyun has heard stories about every single kid, Yixing likes to brag about what a great class he teaches. He tells Baekhyun about the smallest of things, even when one of them loses a tooth, Baekhyun hears about it. The fondness in Yixing's voice when he speaks about them makes Baekhyun fall a little more in love with him, not that he'll ever admit it out loud, but he likes that Yixing likes doing his job.  
  
"Do you want to join me for a song?" Yixing asks, his smile is shy as he looks at Baekhyun.  
  
"Sure," the barista finds himself saying, he knows he should get back to work, but the way Yixing smiles at him makes him forget about the café for a while.  
  
"Okay, gather around. My friend here has agreed to sing a song for us," Yixing says, gathering all the kids to sit down on the floor, Baekhyun follows Yixing. The kids quiet down, staring at Baekhyun with their eyes wide and excited. "Which song do we sing?"  
  
"Um, do you know Waiting Game by Parson James?" Baekhyun watches as the elder moves towards a small piano, smiling at Baekhyun.

The barista let's out a breath, closing his eyes as he hears Yixing play the piano beautifully. His eyes remain shut as he sings the song.  
  
He always had a dream of becoming an idol, everyone told him he had the voice for it. Baekhyun usted to put on small performances for his family, Baekbeom pretending to be his fan as his parents laughed to the point of tears. He remembers his mother taking him to a small singing concert, clapping and smiling as he came out on stage. He remembers the proud look on her face when Baekhyun won second place, he also remembers his father and Baekbeom bragging to everyone about him.  
  
He stopped singing after his parents died, it wasn't as fun anymore. Life has a funny way of ruining things for Baekhyun. But life also has a funny way of making it up to Baekhyun, because now that Hyosoo came into his life, he finds himself singing more often. Sometimes his nephew claps along to the songs or just tells him to hush because, " _uncle Baekkie, you're too loud in the mornings"_.  
  
His thoughts are shaken when he hears clapping and screaming, he opens his eyes to find a smiling Yixing and small happy faces looking at him. Hyosoo looks so proud that Baekhyun almost cries, it doesn't last long before the kids go back to screaming and playing.  
  
"Wow, Baekhyun, you sing really good," Yixing trips over himself, trying to get up from the small piano bench he was sitting on.  
  
"Thanks," Baekhyun answers shyly, staring at Yixing when the elder stands in front of him. There's the common soft Yixing look on the elder's face, he always has it on whenever he is with Baekhyun and Hyosoo.  
  
Baekhyun is about to make a fool of himself by asking Yixing out for dinner when his phone rings loudly, "dammit Chanyeol," he curses under his breath, making Yixing laugh. "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I should be the one mad, because your break was suppose to have ended twenty minutes ago, but you are somehow still not here," Chanyeol hums.  
  
"Shit, sorry, I'll be right there," Baekhyun says, hanging up before his friend can ask where he is. "I have to go, but see you later okay," he says, waving at Yixing and hugging Hyosoo, who pushes him away with embarrassment. Jongin gives him a small goodbye when he exists the room, smirking when Baekhyun blushes.  
  
"Well, well, well, if I didn't know any better I would say that you my friend just can back from seeing Yixing," Chanyeol says as soon as Baekhyun enters the shop.  
  
"Shut up," the barista mumbles, trying to hide his smile as he makes his way to the counter.  
  
Chanyeol leaves him alone for the rest of his shift.  
  
***  
  
It takes Baekhyun exactly six months to realize that he is in love with Yixing. And he does it while being drunk and complaining to Kyungsoo.  
  
His friend had asked him to hang out after work, Hyosoo was staying with Chanyeol for the weekend because apparently now his best friend was one of his nephew's favorite person. And that meant Baekhyun had the night free, that also meant Baekhyun was not going to see Yixing that night.  
  
"He smells like flowers and sun and warmth and everything right with the world," Baekhyun sighs, drinking another shot. Kyungsoo sighs for the hundredth time that night. "And he calls me Baekhyunnie whenever I get home, he is unfair," he whines.  
  
"There, there," Kyungsoo says, he doesn't sound comforting at all. Baekhyun starts to cry, "why the hell are you crying?"  
  
"Because he is unfair, and I am in love with my nephew's nanny," Baekhyun knows he looks like a mess, but he doesn't care. "And I can never tell him because Hyosoo loves him so much, and if something goes wrong then he'll leave and Hyosoo will cry all the time and he'll be mad at me for making Yixing leave," he cries even harder when he pictures Hyosoo crying.  
  
"The dramatics," his friend sighs. "Baekhyun, you don't know what will happen if you never take a leap of faith."  
  
"I can't risk it, the kid has lost so much, I can't ruin this for him," Baekhyun wipes away the tears and orders another round. Kyungsoo just sighs, but doesn't say anything else.  
  
"You know, I actually invited you here with a purpose," his friend says over the loud music, the bar is full on Friday nights.  
  
"You mean you didn't invite me by the goodness of your heart," Baekhyun says dramatically, laughing when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him. "Come my friend, drink your sorrows away with me."  
  
"Gross, you stink of alcohol and sweat," Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun tries to side hug him. "I need your advice on how to ask out Chanyeol."  
  
"I'm honored," Baekhyun gasps. "Bartender person another round on me," he slurs, winking at the man behind the bar, getting an eye roll back.  
  
"I'm only asking you, because you know him better."  
  
"Stop with the compliments Kyungsoo, you're going to make me blush," that earns him a punch on the arm from Kyungsoo. "Ouch, fiesty," the barista lays his head the his friend shoulder, feeling sleepy and cuddly.  
  
"I'm better off on my own," Kyungsoo sighs, he still rest his head on top of Baekhyun's.  
  
"Just ask him out Soo, he's been in love with you since you entered the shop and said that grey was such a gloomy color," Baekhyun decides playing with Kyungsoo's fingers was much better than listening to his friend speak.  
  
"What if things don't go as planned?"  
  
"Everything will go as planned, I'm one hundred percent sure of it. In fact call him up right now and tell him your going to his place," Baekhyun tries to take away Kyungsoo's phone, he's not successful.  
  
"How about you take your own advice and just ask Yixing out."  
  
"You know what maybe I will," the barista pouts, getting up from his chair, his world spins a little but he'll be okay.  
  
"You're an idiot, come on I'll drop you at your place," his friend says, getting away from Baekhyun when he tries to kiss him.  
  
"Don't have sex though, because Hyosoo is staying with him for the weekend and I'm not trying to have my nephew get scarred for life," the barista says, watching as Kyungsoo chokes on his own spit.  
  
"Your an idiot, I wasn't planning on having sex with Chanyeol when your nephew is there."  
  
Five minutes later Kyungsoo is dropping him off at his place, making sure Baekhyun gets inside the building before driving off.  
  
He doesn't know how he made it through the elevator ride without vomiting, but he's proud for making it to his bed without any accidents.  
  
The silence inside the apartment is unsettling, Baekhyun has gotten used to having Yixing or Hyosoo making noise that now that they both aren't there makes everything feel weird. He could call Chanyeol and ask to speak with Hyosoo, but it's already one in the morning, and he doubts Hyosoo is still up.  
  
He's only in his apartment for a couple of minutes before he decides that sleeping in his apartment without Hyosoo is not what he wants, so his stupid, drunken brain steers him towards Yixing's apartment.  
  
Baekhyun only has to knock two times before a very soft, sleepy looking Yixing is opening the door. "Baek, what's wrong? I thought Hyosoo was staying with Chanyeol this weekend."  
  
Baekhyun walks past the elder, ignoring the pout he gives him when Baekhyun doesn't answer his question.  
  
"You're unfair," the barista says, pointing an accusing finger at a stunned Yixing.  
  
"And you're drunk, come on let's get you to bed," the elder tries to steer Baekhyun towards what Baekhyun can assume is his bedroom, but the barista still has some things to say.  
  
"Maybe so, the truth is still that you are unfair. How dare you walk into my life with your pefect face, and perfect body with the personality of an angel," the barista says, trying to remember what else he wanted to say. "You know I tried to avoid catching feelings for you, I tried telling myself that it would be wrong because you are Hyosoo's nanny, but you make it so hard with your soft smile, and soft voice, and soft everything else," Yixing stares at Baekhyun with a confused look on his face, it makes Baekhyun groan.  
  
"Baek-"  
  
"Don't, let me finish because when I'm sober I won't have the guts to say anything to you, so just let me finish. It was suppose to just be Hyosoo and I, we were suppose to figure everything out together, but now I can't imagine you not being there because you are always there," the laugh Baekhyun let's out is soft. "You're Hyosoo's nanny, and nothing can happen between us because if things go south, then you will leave and Hyosoo with be hurt, and I can't let that happen because I promised my brother I would take care of him. But , dammit Yixing I want to kiss you so bad," the barista says, out of breath and looking at a very wide eyed Yixing. "You know what I'm going to do it," he says before closing the distance between himself and the elder.  
  
The kiss starts of sloppy, Baekhyun is still drunk and Yixing is still too stunned to do anything but just stand there. But when Baekhyun tilts his head and Yixing weaves his fingers into the younger's hair, it takes a different route.  
  
Yixing's lips are just as soft as Baekhyun thought they would be, he takes his time sucking the elder's bottom lip between his own, sighing when Yixing let's out a small gasp into his mouth. Baekhyun swallows the moan Yixing let's out when the barista traces the seam of his mouth with his tongue. Yixing opens up without much thought, he quickly takes control of the kiss, pulling out a surprised sound from Baekhyun.  
  
The elder backs him up against the wall, licking into Baekhyun's mouth like he wants his taste imprinted into his memory, Baekhyun can't be mad at that. Instead, he kisses back with the same kind of urgency, wrapping his arms around the elder's neck as Yixing pulls his a little more closer.  
  
Yixing pulls back, his eyes a little hooded and lingering on Baekhyun's bottom lip. "We have to stop," he says as the barista moves his lips towards his jaw. Moaning when Baekhyun sucks on his pulse point.  
  
"Why?" Baekhyun whines, trying to kiss Yixing again.  
  
"Because you're drunk," Yixing chuckles, trying to put some distance between the two of them. Baekhyun is having none of it, he simply glares at Yixng before pulling the elder even closer, he gasps when he feels the elder's hardness press against his.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, and right now I want you to do me," Baekhyun says as he kisses Yixing again. He feels the elder let out a sigh of resignation, hoisting Baekhyun up.  
  
It's intoxicating the way Yixing kisses him, he sucks of Baekhyun's bottom lip before biting it, sending a shiver down the barista's spine.  
  
Baekhyun starts to rut against Yixing, detaching his mouth from Yixing to let out small sighs and moans. Yixing keeps their foreheads pressed together, licks his lips every so often, it makes Baekhyun let out a small whimper.  
  
It doesn't take long before Baekhyun is scrambling to get Yixing's nightshirt off, scratching the elder's back when he touches skin. He's so fucking hard and Yixing looks so good with his face scrunched up and lips parted as he moans.  
  
"Fuck, Yixing take me to your bedroom now," he practically screams it. Yixing doesn't says anything as he leads Baekhyun to his room, letting the barista suck hickeys into his neck. They both scramble to get their clothes off, falling against the mattress in distress as they try to feel each other up.  
  
Baekhyun doesn't waste time to take a hold of Yixing's cock, swallowing when he sees the bead of come on the head. "Don't be a tease," Yixing stutters, his hips move, gasping when Baekhyun forms a ring at the base of his cock. The barista brings Yixing forward, crashing their lips together as he jerks the elder off, Yixing let's out this soft whines that has Baekhyun grinning and pulling away. He doesn't waste time dropping to his knees, taking Yixing into his mouth without a warning.  
  
The elder chokes on his own spit, watching as Baekhyun bobs his head up and down. Baekhyun is pushing his limit when he tries taking the elder all the way into his mouth. Yixing is bigger and wider than most of the men he has slept with, and deepthroating was never his forte, but Yixing let's out this loud moan when he feels his cock hit the back of Baekhyun's throat, and it has the barista wanting to hear it again and again. So, Baekhyun relaxes his throat and takes the elder all the way in, gagging a little. He swallows around the elder's cock, smirking when Yixing doubles over.  
  
Baekhyun sucks on the head, tongue licking the precome that leaks from it. " _Shit_ ," Yixing groans, his hand flying to the back of Baekhyun's neck. His thighs are starting to ache, and he wants to touch himself so bad, but Yixing is completely doubled over and cursing in Mandrin that Baekhyun can't find himself wanting to stop. It isn't until Yixing tells him that he is about to come that he slows down. "Pull off," Yixing breathes out, trying to pull Baekhyun off. The barista gives him a glare before moving down the shaft and hallowing his cheeks. "Fuck," Yixing says, Baekhyun is a little surprised when he feels the elder come inside his mouth. He swallows what he can before slowly pulling off. He gives the head a small kiss before kissing Yixing, letting the elder taste himself on his tongue.  
  
They stay like that for a while, but Baekhyun is still hard and Yixing is sucking on his tongue that has Baekhyun turning into a much bigger mess. "Fuck me," his whispers against the elder's ear, smiling when Yixing shudders against him.  
  
"I haven't fucked anyone since my last boyfriend, therefore I haven't had time to buy lube and condoms," Yixing says, kissing Baekhyun when the barista stares at him.  
  
"I'm clean, and I can just suck your fingers," Baekhyun says, he wants Yixing to fuck him and nothing will get in the way of that. The elder chuckles.  
  
"Suck," Yixing says, watching at Baekhyun eagerly takes two fingers into his mouth. The barista makes sure to  thoroughly coat the fingers with saliva, hallowing his cheeks just to see the elder bite back a moan. He whines a little when Yixing pulls them out, "stop being so impatient," the elder chuckles, giving Baekhyun a peck on the lips that has him smiling like a weirdo.  
  
Baekhyun sucks in a breath when he feels a finger breach him, the elder kisses him to distract him. It works, because Baekhyun relaxes and is soon moaning as Yixing pumps the finger into him. Baekhyun's hands find purchase on Yixing's hair, the elder starts sucking on his neck. "More," Baekhyun moans, sighing when he feels a second finger join the first one. Yixing's fingers are long and beautiful, a little calloused from playing the guitar. Baekhyun doesn't know if it's because it's been a while since he's had sex, but he is sure no one has ever fingered him this good.  
  
Soon two fingers become three, and Baekhyun is whining, pulling at the elder's hair to get him to hurry up. "Yixing please," he whines when the elder massages his prostate, making his dick jump and leak precome.  
  
"I have to make sure your stretched properly," Yixing says, pumping his fingers faster into the younger. It has Baekhyun turning  his head to the side, pulling Yixing face up to meet his by his hair and kissing him. Yixing seems to be in a hurry too, because he pulls his fingers out and quickly aligns himself against the barista's entrance. "Hey, baby, look at me," the endearment has Baekhyun blushing, the alcohol has long left his system, and he can clearly see the adoration in Yixing's eyes.  
  
God, he's so stupid, Yixing is in love with him.  
  
It's cliche, but Baekhyun stops breathing the moment Yixing enters him, he can feel the elder touching him everywhere. Their foreheads are pressed together as Yixing waits for Baekhyun to adjust. "Move," Baekhyun whispers, gasping when Yixing pulls out and pushes in.  
  
"You look so good like this," Yixing says, grabbing Baekhyun by the hair and pulling, exposing more of the barista's neck. Baekhyun moans when Yixing licks his adam's apple. The elder sits up, pulling Baekhyun closer by the knees. The barista cries out when Yixing picks up the pace, opening his legs wider when Yixing starts driving into him.  
  
Baekhyun fists the blanket, moaning and whimpering when Yixing hits right where he feels it the most. Yixing looks like a God above him, his lips are parted as he let's out moan after moan, sweat is trickling down his body, Adonis be damned, Yixing is the most beautiful man to ever live, and Baekhyun gets to have him for one night.  
  
"Yixing," he whines, tears are falling to the side of his head as Yixing continues to hit his prostate over and over again, he wants to scream at the elder to touch him, but it feels so good he doesn't want it to end.  
  
Yixing lowers himself again, hooking the younger's legs around his waist. His thrusts never let up. He pinches both of Baekhyun's nipples, making the barista arch into his touch, whimpering and moaning as Yixing continues fucking him without missing a beat.  
  
"Please," he manages to get out, Yixing pulls him into a kiss that quickly turns into them both breathing against each other's mouth when the elder changes the angle of one of his legs. "Yes," he hisses out, taking the elder's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling. Yixing makes sure to hit Baekhyun's prostate with every thrust, moaning whenever the younger tightens around him.

Baekhyun practically cries when Yixing finally touches him, his cock hurts and there's a mess in his stomach. The elder pumps his cock, using the precome that's in his stomach as lubricant. "Kiss me Yixing," Baekhyun whispers, the elder complies, sucking the air out of Baekhyun when he moves his hand faster. The tightness in Baekhyun's stomach explodes, coming in ropes as Yixing milks his orgasm out of him.  
  
Yixing's hips start losing their rhythm, Baekhyun clenches around the elder, trying to make him come already because his body feels like jelly already. "Baekhyun," Yixing moans out, hips moving slowly as he empties himself inside of Baekhyun. The barista let's out a muffled moan when he feels the elder spill inside him.  
  
Their pants and ragged breaths are the only sound inside the room. The only thing Baekhyun can think about is that he has fucked everything up. He hisses when Yixing pulls out, the elder stares down at him with so much affection and adoration that Baekhyun is a little shocked about how much love can fit into one single person. He leans down to peck Baekhyun's lips, pulling the younger closer to him as he rolls them up in his sheets. Baekhyun ends up laying with his head on Yixing's chest, listening to the calming sound of the elder's heartbeat. They both don't say anything, Baekhyun pretends to be asleep when Yixing starts running his hand up and down his back.  
  
He'll worry about everything tomorrow, right now his body feels like jelly and he just wants to sleep. So he let's Yixing's heartbeat be his lullaby for the night.  
  
***  
  
It takes Baekhyun an hour after waking up inside Yixing's apartment to ruin everything.  
  
The barista wakes up to light streaming inside the room, he can hear the sounds of birds singing, but the pain in his head and ass are too much to pay attention to anything else. He carefully turns to his side to find Yixing there, naked and asleep.  
  
" _Fuck_ , what did you do Baekhyun?" He hisses to himself, carefully getting up from the bed and dressing up. _Fuck_ , is the only word going through his head. He is so fucked, what the hell is he going to do now.  
  
He quietly leaves the elder's apartment. Once he enters his apartment he let's out a scream, he is so fucking stupid, how could he have done that. Yixing will probably quit, so that things won't have to be awkward and Hyosoo will cry for a whole month about his second favorite person leaving him. Baekhyun is so fucked.  
  
He takes a cold shower to wake himself up, drinking some aspirin for his head and body, because everything hurts at the moment.  
  
He should've seen it coming, he should've known that Yixing was going to come looking for him at his apartment. He's still surprised when he hears a knock on his door, opening to find a wide eyed Yixing.  
  
"You weren't there when I woke up," Yixing says, entering the apartment, Baekhyun almost cries.  
  
"I had to shower," he says, it's not a lie.  
  
"You could've done that at my place," Yixing chuckles, staring at Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun wants to grab Yixing and kiss him again, tell him that he is in love with him too, but then he thinks about his nephew, and about all of the people he has lost. Hyosoo can't lose Yixing too, so he makes up his mind.  
  
"Yixing," his whispers, staring at a confused Yixing. His heart aches a little when he watches the elder's face as he comprehends what is happening, Yixing knows what is about to happen.  
  
Baekhyun is about to break his heart.  
  
"Last night was great, but you're my employee. It's not right," Baekhyun manages to get out without crying.  
  
"Is that all I am to you. Your nephew's nanny," Yixing says, a hurt look on his face.  
  
No, "Yes," the barista lies, watching as Yixing takes a step back, hurt. "Trust me, I liked it a lot, but..."  
  
"But it can never happen again because you only see me as an employee," Yixing finishes his sentence. Letting out a dry chuckle, "it's my fault, I should've known that there was no way you could've felt the same way as me," Yixing says, he looks like he wants to cry, but he forces a smile onto his face.  
  
_I do, I do feel the same way,_ Baekhyun wants to scream, to kiss Yixing and tell him how much he loves him, but he can't risk Hyosoo's happiness. "I'm sorry," he says instead.  
  
"No worries, um, I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow when I come and pick up Hyosoo," Yixing says, leaving the apartment without looking back.  
  
Baekhyun let's out a sob, he sinks down to his knees. He doesn't know why it hurts so much, it isn't suppose to feel like this.  
  
***  
  
He tells Chanyeol everything that happened, he gets himself a slap on the head for it.  
  
Yixing pretends nothing happened, he still comes and picks up Hyosoo and takes care of him the same way as before, but now he makes sure to leave when Baekhyun comes home. He also makes sure to never be left alone with Baekhyun. His smiles don't reach his eyes anymore, his smiles are more forced, and they make Baekhyun want to cry.  
  
Hyosoo notices them too. They're watching some cooking show when he turns the volume down and looks up at Baekhyun. "Why is Xingie sad?" His asks, climbing into the barista's lap.  
  
"Sad?" Baekhyun asks.  
  
"Mhm, I saw him crying to Nini the other day," Hyosoo says, pouting when he remembers Yixing crying. "I don't like to see him sad."  
  
"I don't know buddy, I don't know," Baekhyun sighs. Hyosoo looks like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't. Instead he mumbles something about having to go to bed and leaves, he doesn't pester Baekhyun to read him a story like before.  
  
Baekhyun's heart breaks.  
  
***  
  
A month passes by without a hitch, things seem to be back to normal, but Baekhyun knows that's not truth. Things will never go back to normal.  
  
Hyosoo is out to the park with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo when Yixing stops by.  
  
"Hyosoo is with Chanyeol, sorry for not telling you. I didn't know you were going to do something today?" Baekhyun says, stepping to the side to let Yixing inside. The elder decides to stay outside, Baekhyun feels something bad approaching.

"Baekhyun, I can't take care of Hyosoo for a while, I think I need some time to clear my head," Yxing says, giving Baekhyun a strained smile.  
  
"I don't understand," Baekhyun says, this is exactly what he wanted to avoid. This is why he didn't pursue anything with Yixing.  
  
"I can't keep doing this to myself Baek. I care about you both so much, but I can't just be Hyosoo's nanny. I want to be so much more than that," he says, looking at Baekhyun with a pleading look. It's almost like he is asking the barista to let him go, to let him do this. "I'll text you a few of some people I know who are great nannies," Yixings says before leaving a dumbfounded Baekhyun.  
  
The barista closes the door, he feels tears stream down his face. He ruined everything. What is he suppose to tell Hyosoo.  
  
He ignores his phone when it chimes about getting a new text message from Yixing.  
  
***  
  
Hyosoo cries, that was to be expected. He cries and cries about how much he misses Yixing. They haven't seen the elder for a week, he always leaves earlier than them, and comes back later than them.  
  
Chanyeol takes care of Hyosoo when Baekhyun works, but he knows the child just wants to see Yixing again. Bathtime becomes an interrogation, _Uncle Baekkie, why is Yixingie not here? He always plays dinosaurs with me?_  
  
Hyosoo refuses to go to sleep because Yixing is not there to pray with him and read him a story. Baekhyun ends up having to dress and feed a very sleepy Hyosoo in the mornings.  
  
Hyosoo is unhappy, and so is Baekhyun. He misses Yixing so much, he misses his goofy laugh and different smiles. He misses his different stories about his childhood, and songs about elephants and flowers. He misses his laughter filling up the space in his apartment and Baekhyun's heart. He misses the way he would play with Hyosoo and pull out the biggest smiles from his nephew.  
  
He misses Yixing so much.  
  
***  
  
It takes Baekhyun two weeks before he decides that enough is enough. He will go to Kim's Bookstore and talk to Yixing.  
  
It was a spur of the moment thing, he had finally had enough of Hyosoo giving him the cold shoulder, that he asked Chanyeol to watch Hyosoo so he could find Yixing and make him come back. His friend had slapped him in the back with a resounding _finally_ before taking the kid to buy some candy.  
  
So here he is, standing in front of Kim's Bookstore with the intention of getting Yixing to come back to work for him, to come back to him and Hyosoo. He enters the shop to find it empty, Jongin is no where to be seen. Baekhyun wonders if the store was even open.  
  
"I'm coming," a voice sounds from behind the shop, Baekhyun marches up to the desk, waiting for Jongin to come. "Oh it's you," the man's smile drops from his face, staring at Baekhyun with disdain. "What do you want?"  
  
Baekhyun flinches a little at the tone of voice, he may have deserved that. "Is Yixing here? I need to talk to him."  
  
"No he is not," Jongin stated, glaring at Baekhyun. "He's out for lunch."  
  
"But his class," Baekhyun says, he can hear the chatter of the kids behind the door.  
  
"Sehun is there with them, he's watching over them as Yixing is out on a lunch date," Jongin smirks.  
  
"I'm sorry did you say lunch date?" Baekhyun asks, maybe he's going deaf because he swears Jongin just said Yixing was out on a lunch date.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's been seeing this guy recently. I think Yixing is serious about him, this is the third time this week they go out," there's something about the way Jongin says it that has Baekhyun almost not believing him. He doesn't think about it because _what the hell the love of his life is on a date with someone else!!!_  
  
"Where is he?" Baekhyun feels his eye twitch, he will be damned before he let's someone else take Yixing away from him. He's not going down without a fight.  
  
"Kim's Coffee Shop," Jongin says, giving Baekhyun a sweet smile. Baekhyun is flabbergasted, _how dare Yixing go on a date to the coffee shop of their competition._  
  
Baekhyun doesn't waste time before he is marching out of the door, he gets a little lost, but that doesn't matter. Not when he has to go and fight for the man of his dreams.  
  
Five minutes later he is stomping into the coffee shop, his eyes scanning the place for any sign of Yixing. He hears the laughter he has been missing for almost three weeks. He watches as the elder chats with the person in front of him, he looks so happy, too bad, because Baekhyun is about to ruin that for him.  
  
He doesn't waste time, every second counts. "Zhang Yixing," Baekhyun says, catching the attention of a very shocked Yixing and the man in front of him, who looks confused.  
  
"Baekhyun?" Yixing asks, almost like he doesn't believe the barista is standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I'm getting lunch."  
  
"Yes well, here. You know this is my competition yet here you are," Baekhyun doesn't acknowledge the man in front of Yixing.  
  
"Let's go outside before you cause more of a scene," Yixing says, apologizing to the other people in the shop. "I'll be right back," he says to the other person on the table, leading a very angry Baekhyun outside. "What is the matter with you?" The elder asks him, glaring at Baekhyun.  
  
"Me, what is wrong with you? I go to the bookstore, looking for you when Jongin tells me you're not there," Baekhyun starts.  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Yixing, shut up before I become a coward," Baekhyun says, making the elder shut his mouth. "I miss you okay, and Hyosoo too. Did you know the kid can and will ignore you for a whole week? I miss your weird laugh that seems to fill up empty places, I miss your weird jokes that only you find funny. I miss the way you pluck the strings of your guitar whenever you get bored," Baekhyun watches as the elder's gaze turns into a fond one. "But most importantly I miss the way you take care of Hyosoo. How you make him laugh when you decide to make funny voices everytime you read him a story. Or when he pokes your dimple and you pout at him. I miss you so much Yixing."  
  
"Baek," Yixing starts.  
  
"No, let me finish," Baekhyun cuts him off. "I went to the bookstore today, because I was going to ask you to come back to being Hyosoo's nanny, but I'm lying to you and to myself. I don't want you to be Hyosoo's nanny, I want him to be his uncle, and most importantly I want you to be my boyfriend," Baekhyun is out of breath, he watches as Yixing widens his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you the day after we slept together. I was so worried about what would happen if you and I were to have a falling out that I didn't even give us a chance. I love you Zhang Yixing, I love you even though you like cucumber. I love you even though you like to poke my ribs until I laugh at your jokes. I am so in love you," he says, his eyes are watering a bit. "So what I'm trying to say is, choose me. Don't got back in there to your date. Instead choose me, Baekhyun who sleeps until one in the afternoon, and likes singing in the shower. Please _choose me,_ " Baekhyun says, staring at Yixing who just has his mouth open, the barista whines.  
  
"You're an idiot," Yixing says before he grabs Baekhyun's face between his hands, and crushes their lips together.  
  
Baekhyun sighs into the kiss, smiling against the elder's mouth. Everything fades into nothing, the only feeling Baekhyun can register is the elder's hands rubbing at the apples of his cheeks. The elder licks into his mouth, groaning when Baekhyun pulls him in closer. They stop before things get heated.  
  
Yixing is smiling so beautifully and bright, that Baekhyun is blinded for a moment.  
  
"I love you too," Yixing whispers pecking Baekhyun one last final time on the lips. Baekhyun smiles at that, he feels his cheeks redden. "Wait, who told you I was out on a date?" Yixing asks after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Jongin," Baekhyun whispers, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. "How dare you go on a date to my competitions coffee shop."  
  
"Wait, you think I was on a date. Baekhyun I'm not on a date," Yixing stares at Baekhyun with wide eyes.  
  
"Then who is that guy?" The barista asks.  
  
"Baekhyun that's Kim Junmyeon, my boss and bestfriend. He's married, we weren't on a date. He took me out to lunch because he had to tell me his wife is pregnant," Yixing laughs, Baekhyun would feel offended if the elder didn't look so cute.  
  
"Fucking Jongin," Baekhyun says under his breath, cursing the younger man in his head.  
  
"Come on you silly man, let's go inside so I can introduce you to him," Yixing pulls a very happy Baekhyun into the shop, smiling brightly when he introduces the barista as his boyfriend.  
  
***  
  
**A year later**  
  
It's the night before Hyosoo's first day at kinder, and Baekhyun is freaking out.  
  
Hyosoo has never been anywhere without him or Yixing. What if something happens and Baekhyun isn't there to make sure he's okay? What is someone says something mean to him and he cries? What is he doesn't like school and escapes?  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when Hyosoo runs from the bathroom to his room, giggling as Yixing follows after him.  
  
"You better be in your bed when I go in there in a minute," Yixing laughs when Hyosoo giggles harder. The barista subconsciously smiles at the scene.  
  
He's never been so happy in his life, Hyosoo took the news of them dating pretty good. He said he knew that they loved each other for a while.  
  
Yixing moved in with them two months later, he practically lived there already, but they decided to make it official.  
  
"Are you still stressing out about tomorrow?" The elder asks him, kissing his cheek and hugging the barista. "He'll be fine, if anything goes wrong they'll call either one of us."  
  
"You don't know that Yixing. What is he falls down and something happens to him? I would die if he got hurt Yixing," Baekhyun says, anxiety creeping into his stomach. He hasn't felt this scared since the day he found out he was going to look after Hyosoo.  
  
"There are going to be teachers taking care of him the whole day Baek. He's excited to start school, he kept talking about all the friends he will make the time I was showering him," Yixing smiles at Baekhyun, reassuring the younger everything will be okay. "It's late and I promised to read him his favorite book tonight, so go to bed. I'll meet you there in a minute," with that the elder leaves him alone, going into Hyosoo's room to read him a bedtime story.  
  
Baekhyun sighs, moving towards their bedroom. Hearing Hyosoo's voice coming from his room. Baekhyun smiles before moving to the bed.  
  
Yixing comes back a few minutes later, looking sleepy and content, Baekhyun pulls him into a a goodnight kiss. He's about to fall asleep when he hears the door open. He opens his eyes to find Hyosoo hugging the bear Yixing got him for his birthday last month, he looks shy.  
  
"What's wrong buddy?" Baekhyun asks, waking Yixing in the process.  
  
"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Hyosoo asks, looking at the spot between the two men.  
  
Baekhyun smiles, Hyosoo hasn't slept with them for a while, saying that _big boys can sleep alone._  
  
"Of course, come here," Baekhyun pats the spot Hyosoo was staring at, pulling the child up when he has difficulty getting into the bed.  
  
"I'll be fine uncle Baekkie," Hyosoo whispers, looking up at Baekhyun with a smile.  
  
Baekhyun wants to cry, "of course you will, I love you buddy."  
  
Hyosoo yawns, "I love you too," his whispers, closing his eyes.  
  
Baekhyun turns to look at Yixing, catching the elder staring at him and Hyosoo with so much adoration in his eyes. He mouths an _I love you_ , before closing his eyes too.  
  
Baekhyun turns to his night stand, where he keeps pictures of his family. His eyes land on the one of Baekbeom and Yerin in their wedding, his heart aches.  
  
"I hope you guys are proud, I kept my promise. He's a great kid, just like you two were. I love you guys so much, and not a day goes by where I don't miss you," he whispers, letting some tears fall. "Be with him tomorrow, I won't be there to watch him, but I know you guys will. I love you guys," he says, sending them both a flying kiss.  
  
The barista turns to face the two most important people in his life. His heart beats for them both.  
  
Baekhyun leans down to press a gentle kiss onto Hyosoo's forehead, reaching to intertwine his fingers with Yixing's, where the elder's hand rests around Hyosoo's middle. He feels a gentle squeeze. Baekhyun falls asleep with a small on his face, feeling so much love and happiness he didn't think possible.  
  
Maybe life isn't so terrible as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, and if you are reading my other story My Boss, I was working on the new chapter, but my notes got deleted from my phone when I updated it. This story was saved because I was writing it in my Google Drive. Some parts of the chapter weren't deleted, but there are a bunch of missing things, so I'm going to have to fill in those gaps. I don't know when I'll be finished with the chapter, but it is coming along. Thank you guys for reading this story


End file.
